


Downloading Memories Aboard the Stars

by Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AI!Jim, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Draal gonna live in this, Jim is a motherfucking spaceship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Robot!Jim, Spaceships, Trollhunter!Barbara, but everyone suffers, half-troll barbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/Eclipsia
Summary: Captain Barbara Lake of the S.S. Heartstone knew it was a bad idea to go in without more of her crew. But she hadn't spent the last five hundred years second-guessing herself.Until now that is.(Sci-Fi Future AU, Post-Season 3 AU, Trollhunter!Barbara, AI!Jim)





	Downloading Memories Aboard the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Trollhunters or any of its characters. 
> 
> After reading eurydykakaput's sad trollhunter!barbara ficlet, I got the urge to write a weird sci-fi fanfic with trollhunter!half-troll Barbara and AI!Jim. I am still going to post my other works of course. Blue Moon Rising and a new series will be posted this Friday hopefully. This is more me practice writing different perspectives and writing styles. Sorry for any errors. I've gone over it a few times myself, but this is more of a practice fanfic, exploring a genre I have little experience in. Hope you like it.

 

* * *

 

Star Date 2531.

 

The Gemeni System.

 

Asteroid 448

 

Month January. 

 

Day 1. 

 

Neuron connection with organic individual established. Siphoning appropriate data. 

 

Upload commencing in five...four...three...two...one…Begin. 

 

20 percent....40...60….75...90...Upload complete. Connection online. All systems operational.

 

Searching...Searching...Searching…

 

Visual optics online.

 

Audio online.

 

“What did you do, Barbara?”

 

“I just touched it and it zapped me.” 

 

Analyzing…Analyzing...Analyzing...

 

Complete. 

 

Barbara Lake. Current Captain of Starship Heartstone. Voyager class. More information necessary for establishing appropriate form. 

 

Searching...Searching...Searching…

 

Half-troll affiliate of the Terran Alliance. Approximately 551 years of age. Doctor. Trollhunter. 

 

Mother. 

 

Memory upload complete.

 

Optimal physical form selected. Avatar customization commence. 

 

Ongoing...Ongoing...Ongoing...Complete. Avatar established.

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Captain Barbara Lake says. “Stop it. Stop it right now!”

 

Vocal pattern indicate distress. Attempt to placate.

 

“Everything’s alright, Captain Barbara Lake.”

 

“No, no, no,” she says again, retreating. “Stop this. You can’t...you just can’t. Not him. Choose another face. Just. Not. His.”

 

Confusion. Request taken. Searching...Protocol denied. Override denied. Searching...Answer: Avatar cannot be changed. 

 

“Negative. Operations do not allow for change. The avatar has been selected.”

 

Captain Barbara Lake appears angry. Lacrimation in progress.

 

More confusion. Attempt to placate. Lower body functional. Walk closer to Captain Barbara Lake. 

 

System failure. Legs are not fully operational. Collapsing in three...two...one. 

 

“Ha! It fell on its fucking face. Oh, this is priceless.” 

 

“Shut up, NotEnrique.”

 

Reviewing bipedal movement data. Review complete. Proceed. 

 

Captain Barbara Lake moves away from current position. “Walt, do something.”

 

“What? You were the one who turned it on.”

 

“How was I supposed to know it was operational?” Captain Barbara Lake appears distressed. Voice pattern indicates subject is uncomfortable.

 

Placate Captain Barbara Lake still incomplete. Error. Need Authorization. 

 

“Authorization needed.” 

 

“Wow, never thought I would hear that voice again.” The one called NotEnrique says. Searching... Changeling. Third Officer of Operations. Age unknown. “Did he always have such a squeaky voice?” 

 

“I...I can’t do this. Someone, please, make it stop. Something.”

 

Approaching Captain Barbara Lake. Obstruction. Organic has unit by the arm. 

 

“I think that’s far enough. Now, why don’t you--”

 

Processing visual data. Organic Identified. Walter Strickler. Alias Stricklander. Changeling. First Officer of Starship Heartstone. Age unknown. 

 

Subject is trying to move unit. Physical aggression detected. Begin defensive maneuver. 

 

“Walt!” Captain Barbara Lake is distressed. Continue with task. 

 

“Holy crap, that was awesome!” NotEnrique’s voice indicates amusement. Processing. Sadist tendencies added to “NotEnrique” file.

 

“I’m...I’m alright, Barbara...just a little bruised.” 

 

Three meters. Two meters. One meter. Captain Barbara Lake appears distressed.

 

“Authorization needed.” 

 

“Wha--fine. Authorization given. Now just...go, over there somewhere. Far, far away, please.”

 

Processing organic emotional responses. Commence sympathy protocol. 

 

“Aw, it’s hugging you.”

 

Error. Captain Barbara Lake’s heart rate has increased. “I...Oh god, why does this always seem to happen to me?”

 

“Authorization complete. Subject known as Barbara Lake has been processed.”

 

“What?”

 

“Commencing next operation. Name.”

 

She looks away from him. “I don’t know, you choose one.”

 

“Choose?”

 

Captain Barbara Lake sighs. 

 

“I thought you said it was supposed to be the most advanced ship in the galaxy? Aren’t AIs supposed to be, well, you know,” The one called NotEnrique whispers to First Officer Walter Strickler. “Intelligent? This one seems like a newborn or somethin’”

 

“Not all AIs start out the same way. But nevermind that now. We need to transport both the ship and the AI out of this terminal. The longer we wait, the higher our chances are of getting exposed. This sector is crawling with rebels." 

 

NotEnrique sounds shocked. “Transport a star-destroyer? Are you fucking nuts?”

 

“As long as it cloaks its presence, it shouldn’t be a problem.” First Officer Walter Strickler says. 

 

“We could destroy it.”

 

Captain Barbara Lake coughs. Both officers stop talking. “Walt is right. We can’t leave it here. And...I don’t think we have the capabilities to destroy it, do we?”

 

Captain Barbara Lake is addressing the unit. Proceed. “Negative.” 

 

“So we’re just going to walk out of here,” NotEnrique says, “with the most dangerous weapon in the whole galaxy?”

 

“Have any other bright ideas?” Captain Barbara Lake says.

 

“You’re the Captain, boss.”

 

Continue with final programing operation. “Unit Name.”

 

Captain Barbara Lake bends down. Her hand hesitates at his face, then goes down further. She grabs his hand. Sensors indicate body heat. 

 

“Why don’t...why don't you think of a name, alright?"

 

Commence naming process. "This Unit can choose?"

 

"Yes, yes. You can choose a name, but right now we need to go. Can you guide your ship to meet up with the Heartstone?”

 

Interface commencing. Connected. Mainframe on. Engines booting up in three...two...one. Engines online. Navigating towards Heartstone now. 

 

“Affirmative. Five minutes until rendezvous with Heartstone.”

 

“Good, good…” She rubs her eyes with her other hand, leading him with the other. She clicks the telecommunication device connected to her ear. “Blinky, can you hear me? I’m...gonna need some help. Yes, I found what the Night Commodore was hiding and it’s not good...I don’t recognize the technology either, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before...I know, I know. Listen: I need you to get in contact with the S.S. Trollmarket and Terran Fleet. Also...We need to find a room for the AI. Someplace far far away from the rest of the quarters...Because it looks like Jim, okay? It took his appearance and now...I can’t do this. Just set up the room. We’ll talk later.”

 

Calculating...Calculating...Calculating…

 

Unit Name selected.

 

Jim. 

 

“Names processed. Confirmed. Unit Name: Jim.” 

 

Captain Barbara Lake drops his hand. “What? No. You’re not taking that name.”

 

“Operator gave permission to choose. Selected. Confirmed. Unit Name: Jim.”

 

“I...I can’t handle this right now. Walt, NotEnrique, I’ll meet you on deck. Please take the AI to the bridge so he— _it_ can be processed.” She turns back to him. “Stay with them, alright? That’s an order.”

 

Captain Barbara Lake walks away.

 

After one minute and thirty seconds, NotEnrique says, “Well, that’s one way to start off the New Year.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
